Two Lost brothers
by Sari Lilliana
Summary: Donnie and Mikey were Lost in a Subway accidet. Leonardo, Raphael, Vennus, April and Casei are searching them without idea where they are. Karai helps them to search their brothers but they aren't trusting her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Between the shadows in the New York's sewers, a big group of robots-ninja was running behind a little group of the Hamato clan. The guys ran fast, even though Raph wanted to stop to fight them. There were too many robots- ninja, and Karai was their leader. First, the turtles were clashing them, but Leo ordered to leave.

-Please Leo, we are five. We can beat them. - Raph said.

-I said LEAVE Raph. To safe our life is better than stop for fight and lose our shells. - said Leo.

-Leo is right. – said Donnie. –They are too many and Karai is a snake, she must have poison, you know, she is a snake and has fangs. –

-Shut up! Donnie. – said Raph.

Suddenly, another group of robots-ninja appeared in front of the turtles.

-We are surrounded! – said Leo.

-Ho right! Now I'm going have fun. – said Raph.

The guys began to fight with a part of robots-ninja group. They beaded them so easy.

-Let's go, let's go! –said Leo.

-We can miss them in the subway tracks. – said Donnie.

The foot ninjas were so near each time. When the guys were approaching at the subway tracks, some bells began to doing noise. One of the faster trains was approaching. The turtles tried to stop their running. They don't wanted to jump to the train's front and be knocked down. But Leo taken the Vee and Raph's hands and led them to the subway tracks.

-Continue running! Don't stop! – screamed Leo while he jumped with his siblings that he was leading to the subway tracks.

Donnie and Mikey jumped just behind they, but the train came in this moment. The others three guys fell to another side. When the subway gone, they looked to the other side with the hope they were in these place. Nobody were there. Neither the foot clan.

Leo wake up so fast and walked to the subway tracks. He looked for his brothers but nobody was here.

-Nobody is here. – said Leo nearly without voice.

-I looked them jumping just behind us. – said Raph.

-So, the subway…? – Vee can't end the question. She had a big knot in her throat.

Leo was looking still to the subway tracks. He was analyzing the situation with his eyes to cloud on tears.

-Leo… - Vee said.

Leonardo can listen his sister. She was sad voice. But he don't turned over. He knew if he turn over, he would not resist and he would star to cry.

Suddenly, he can listen to Raphael. He was crying without consolation. Leo decided to turn over and looked his siblings crying. He leaned to they; he cried too.

-They aren't there. – said Leo.

-Maybe they can be alive. Right? – said Vee.

Bud Leo moved his head from side to side.

After that they cried a little while longer, Leo removed the tears of his face and said:

-We need to find their bodies.-

Mention that words were like to spit fire. He never thought about his dead brothers.

The three guys were walked on subway tracks a long time. They were looking for their brothers. They were quiet and sometimes a tear ran in their cheeks.

They were looking for them all night but they found any body. They were tired, while they looked their faces.

-I think that the train left nothing. –said Vee.

-That can't be! Something had to stay. Some trail… - said Raph.

-Let's go home. Tomorrow we will come back. – said Leo.

-But Leo… -said Raph when he was interrupting for his brother:

-It's the morning now! The trains are coming soon. We have to go home. –

Mikey opened his eyes. He was in a dark place. He looked to Donnie. He was sit next to him. The two boys doesn't had their mask or their weapons or their safety equipment.

–Where are we? – asked.

-Ssssh. –said Donnie. –don't speak so loud. –

Mikey looked that they were in a big cage. Next to them, many cages were. The most of them was empty. And the others cages had some wild animals. They seemed not to be in the hands of Shredder. So, where are they?

Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine. They are nickelodeon's characters.

Writer's notes:

-The English isn't my maternal language but I tried to do the best job.

-Vee is my character. She is a boys' little sister. She is the youngest of them. She is two years younger. The fanfiction about her origin is available in Spanish version (el Origen de Vennus de Milo). And the same this one is available too in Spanish version. (Dos hermanos perdidos).

-you can follow me in Facebook (Sari Lilliana).

-I want that this story going to like to you. And you can write your reviews. Thanks you for read and see you to next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Donnie and Mikey were looking to the metal door. They could listen people in the other side.

The animals was carelessness and mistreated like if they were beaten all time.

-Donnie, where are we? - whispered Mikey.

-It's like a proof laboratory. – whispered too.

-And, how did we come here? –asked Mikey.

-I don't know. – He thought a little moment. –Listen, probably we are here like those animals. They are thinking that we are other simple wild animals. They don't know that we can talk or think. You have to stay quiet and you don´t have to say a word, Mikey.-

Mikey looked him so confused but at same time, he was understanding him.

-If you say only one world. You will put us and our family in a serious danger. - whispered Donnie.

The bigger door was opened. A man with military aspect got into the room. He looked them and smiled maliciously.

-They woke up now. – said.

A man with a white coat came too. He looked them and the two turtles were looking him too.

-See how they are looking us; with so much innocence. – said the man with military aspect. –they don´t know what will happen about them. – He laughed.

Splinter was sit at the living room. Nobody can see his concern. It was the morning and his sons and daughter didn´t come to home. But he listened their footsteps. He looked up his family but he can see only three of his five sons.

-Where are your brothers? – He asked.

Everybody were quiet and they looked to the floor.

-Where are they? – asked again. Leo looked up so sad. He moved his head side to side.

Splinter changed his concern expression to panic expression.

-What happened? – Asked with shaky voice.

-The subway… - Leo can´t talk any more.

-They just jumped behind us and… - then Vee started to cry.

Splinter lowered his rat ears, closed his eyes and keeps silence. Suddenly, a desperate scream came out of his mouth. He fell kneeling and he started to cry. He felt hurt because of his loss. He knew that his sons and daughter were always in danger each time they went outside. But he isn´t ready about the thing. He was preferring ignore that idea, even if the loss of Miwa hurt in his soul.

His sons and daughter were sit around him. They can´t avoid cry. Next to cry and to regret, Splinter finished crying, he looked at Leo and he said:

-When night comes, you will look for your brothers. But now, you need to sleep. –

-Hai sensei. – said Leo.

-Sensei… - interrupted Raph. –What will we do now? –

-I need to be alone, please be quiet my sons. – said Splinter. He woke up and he went to the dojo.

Donatello and Michelangelo were sit and reclined in the wall. They were quiet and thinking: how did they get there? What happened in the subway tracks? Where are the other guys?

The military man entered followed by six more people. All of them were wearing white coats. They were gone in front of their cage. The military man opened the big padlock and entered into the cage. He had a thick rope.

-Which big turtle I´m gona take first? –he asked. With his gaze, he choose Mikey. –This one, the smallest.-

He disentangled the rope and walked closer to them. The two turtles were near of the wall. They can´t fight them because the people were finding that they were more than simple wild animals; even if the possible experiments that they were going to do indicate their intelligence.

He rolled up the rope in the Mikey´s neck. He pulled the poor mutant guy, who fell in the floor. Mikey tried to get up but the military man pulled him again. The rope was impeding breathing; he started to feel dizzy.

Donnie just looked him. He was scared. What did they will with his little brother?

-It doesn´t walk. Fasten it. We will crawl it. – ordered the military man.

He pushed the turtle to the cage´s outside and closed the door. In this place, the people fastened him of hand and feet.

They started crawling Mikey on the harsh floor. He tried to escape but he can´t move.

Donatello was near to the thick bars. He looked so angry the things that people was doing with Mikey.

-Come one guys! Come fast. –whispered with anguish. He really wanted that his siblings come to rescue them.

They carried Mikey to a room with many medic tools and other tools that he had never seen. They crawled into an experiment table.

He can´t move any muscle. He tried to escape with more effort. Now he was scared.

The military man was taking his face very strongly and he spoke to him:

-You are not going to do it more difficult. If you do that, you are going to know who is Hunter. –

Even Mikey tried to escape again, the people started the experiments.

They take a x-ray photo, to see how was he inside. Then, they inserted a mini camera from his nose to his stomach; to see what he ate.

-It doesn´t ate around twelve hours. – said a scientist man. –It has many human features. –

Hunter was looking so near.

-So, is it a simple animal? –

-Is a mutant. It is turtle but the same time, it´s human too. –

-You see; it has teeth like humans, the internal organs are positioned like human organs, it´s anatomy figure is like a human but a shell included and we are thinking that it can walk onto its legs. We need to know that with an axial tomography. –

-That can await. I want to know how harsh its shell is. – said Hunter.

-Yes, sir. –

They took a surgery chainsaw and they started to walk near Mikey. He was jerking and struggling with all of this force. He was really scared and he just want to escape of this place. The bands was so tough. He can´t woke up or run.

The chainsaw started to perforate his plastron. The suffering each time was sharper but Mikey was trying to keep quiet. But when the chainsaw touched his skin on the other plastron´s side; a big yell invaded all the laboratory.

Leonardo can´t sleep. He just was sit on his bed, totally silent. Suddenly, he supposed listening his little brother, cheering help.

-Mikey? –

To be continued…

Writer´s notes:

TMNT isn't mine. It is Nickelodeon´s Company.

I know that I was in hiatus so much time but my beta reader and I have to work very difficult because we are adults and we do that on our free time. I hope that you can understand us.

You can follow my on facebook (Sari Lilliana, la escritora) and see you the next time.


End file.
